herofandomcom-20200223-history
Reki
Reki 'is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series ''Aria the Scarlet Ammo. She is an S-Rank Butei and the ace of the Snipe department. She is also a descendant of Genghis Khan, and hails from a tribe in Mongolia, referred to several times as the Ulus. She is also a former partner of Kinji Tohyama, during which time they were referred to as the "Golden Duo". She is voiced by Kaori Ishihara in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jad Saxton in the English version of the anime. Appearance Reki's hair has a very light shade of blue-green, similar to aquamarine, having been affected by long years of exposure to Ririirokane. She is very petite, being only a few inches taller than Aria. Her skin is somewhat pale, and her eyes are a bright yellow (green in the anime). It is somewhat unknown what her diet is. According to Kinji and his grandfather, Magane Tohyama, she smells like mint. She constantly keeps headphones around, and Misaki Nakasorachi identified the brand as a Sennheiser PMX990 which is known for "it's high clarity and can accentuate the higher pitches". She constantly wears them on her head during a mission to "keep her soul intact." As quoted by Kinji, Reki was "not as flat as Aria, but not as well endowed as Shirayuki". Personality True to her nickname, "Robot Reki", Reki is usually shown to be practically emotionless to where she can be in front of someone completely naked without feeling embarrassed as shown in Volume 6 with Kinji. She is very quiet and reserved, rarely speaking unless necessary, and even then she says the bare minimum. However, this is not due to her lack of emotions, but rather she does not really know what emotions are, or how to truly express them. This nature, combined with her borderline supernatural sniping abilities, makes Kinji wonder if she's even human, though she insists that she is. Kinji has pointed out that she seems to be "delusional" due to her taking orders from her supposed master, the "Wind." Of all the girls who have feelings for Kinji, Reki is the one who has the most in common with him. Their similarities are most likely how she and Kinji were able to work so well together in their days as the "Golden Duo" (and still can up to the present day). They are quite similar in the aspect of social standing, in that they are both very anti-social. She can be referred to as even more socially introverted than Kinji. This is a result of her upbringing; as a member of the Ulus Tribe, she sealed away her emotions inside a sliver of irokane in exchange for efficiency and utter devotion to her chosen husband (i.e., Kinji). Despite her cold nature, Reki has a soft spot for animals; this is shown when she shoots at a wolf to simply graze its spine instead of putting it down, and later takes it in and makes it her Butei dog, naming it Haimaki. She is also able to tame the wolf extremely quickly, something that greatly surprises and impresses Kinji. Afterwards, she can frequently be seen taking care of Haimaki. Reki is very stubborn or steadfast when it comes to specific things. Examples of this are when she believes her rifle will not misfire. Her attitude is obsessive to the point where her constant maintenance reduces the possibility of a misfire even lower than it already is. As well as being stubborn, Reki has also shown extreme loyalty, going so far as to transfer out of Butei High along with Kinji (something even the extremely devoted Shirayuki doesn't do), and follow him back shortly afterwards when Kinji realizes how unfulfilling civilian life really is. After the events of Volume 6, where Kinji was able get Reki to smile, Reki has been showing more emotions such as anger when Kinji appeared to have sided against Team Baskerville in Volume 10; jealousy towards Kinji's relationship with Moe Mochizuki in Volume 12 and any other girl; embarrassment when Kinji was staring at her on the plane to Hong Kong in Volume 13. Kinji even mentioned that Reki was showing more emotions while she was staying at his grandparents house in Volume 12. Arms and Abilities Armaments * '''SVD Dragunov * Sniper Rifle Bayonet * Barrett M82 * Military Grade Slingshot Skills and Abilities * Master Marksman: '''With a killing range of 2051 meters, Reki is an unparalleled Sniper and is the ace of the Snipe division. She's able to effectively hit targets well outside of the range of her weapon ( a Dragonauv's normal effective range is around 800 meters, so Reki is able to effectively use more than twice it's maximum range). To further sharpen her marksmanship, she's also incredibly patient choosing to fire only when she knows she can hit her target. As a result, she can remain motionless for lengths of time. * '''Melee Combat: '''Reki is one of the weakest hand-to-hand fighters in the series due to her role as the team's sniper. However, she's very proficient with using a bayonet to the point where she fought Aria to a draw. * '''Knowledge of Anatomy: Despite being over-qualified to shoot to kill, she's extremely well versed in human and animal anatomy. She's able to fire shots above key vital points to incapacitate and disarm would be hostiles. * Eyesight 6.0: Reki's sight is unparalleled in the series. She's capable of seeing the slightest detail hundreds of meters away and can even snipe effectively without a scope. Harsh weather appears to be no issue to her as she effectively spotted a bomb amidst a storm. Gallery Reki 2.jpg Reki and Haimaki.jpg|Reki with her wolf, Haimaki Team Baskerville.jpg|Team Baskerville Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Officials Category:Comic Relief Category:Hope Bringer Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Nameless Category:Warriors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Merciful